Dim
by igirisexual
Summary: Gilbert is home alone in a raging storm, and he's terrified. He just needs Matthew's warm arms around him to feel safe again. Prucan. Oneshot.


**2/100 for the 100 prompt challenge. this time, dim.**

* * *

Gilbert was cowered beneath the dining table of the dorm.

The loud pounding of thunder and bright flashes of lightning had been enough to drive this terror into his heart. Where was Matthew? His dorm-mate and boyfriend should've been home over half an hour ago from his part-time job. The heavy slamming of rain to roof only added to his terror.

He couldn't stop his mind from being filled with paranoid thoughts and horrific situations.

A car crash, just for one. He imagined Matthew driving on the rain-pelted road. He would've gone to turn, had the wheels been able to grip to the road properly. Matthew would've spun out, slamming into a tree and cracking his head down against the steering wheel. He'd have gotten a serious trauma or worse. He could be dead.

Just thinking of that was bad enough; Gilbert didn't want to be thinking of all of the ways that his lover's body could be brutally mutilated and broken.

He curled up into a tighter ball under the table, praying for the frightening storm to lay off. The whole room, perhaps even the whole world, they both seemed to be so dim and dark today. It was petrifying.

* * *

The Prussian barely heard the knocking on the door, lest did he acknowledge it as Matthew coming home. The blond man pushed his way inside, quickly closing the door behind him. He was drenched, slightly curly locks down to his shoes. He dragged in his bag, and shuffled into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his hair and face down, before stumbling back into the main room of the house.

By now, he'd usually be greeted with a tight hug and be plastered in kisses from his boyfriend, but found that strangely absent tonight.

"Gilbert?" He called, silky voice hushed by the heavy pattering rain.

That was him. Matthew was home. Gilbert only peeked his head out from under the table, trying to force a smile on his quivering lips. He hadn't been crying. No way.

"Gilbert!" The younger man said softly, moving over to his lover and crouching, concerned. "What're you under the table for?"

"Storm." He answered softly, usually obnoxious and boisterous voice hushed to scant a whisper. "B-but I'm not scared or anything. I'm too cool to be scared."

"I'll be back in a second, Gil." Matthew uttered softly, pressing a little kiss to the other's forehead and ruffling his hair.

Within a few minutes, Matthew had returned with a few different things. Within his arms were blankets, his iPod, and pillows. He had changed into warm and dry clothes in this gap, also toting a coat for Gilbert.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, shuffling under the table and giving the coat to the other.  
"Just.. shaken-" Gilbert was cut off by a crack of thunder, causing him to yelp and throw himself into Matthew's arms.

"Here, turn this on, pick a playlist." The Canadian instructed quietly, passing the iPod. "I'm just going to set something up."

Quickly, knowingly, Matthew draped the blankets over the edges of the table, having them hang down to form cushiony walls, a traditional little cubby for the two to hide away in until the storm receded. He hastily ducked inside, bearing a little smile as he shuffled over to where Gilbert was flicking through his songs.

"You have awful taste," he muttered quietly, passing one of the earbuds over to his lover.  
Matthew scoffed, curling an arm around the other and putting the listening device in. "You know you love _My Chemical Romance _and _Marina and the Diamonds_." He mumbled, letting the other curl into him in their shelter beneath the table.

Gilbert let _The Black Parade_ play heavily in his ear, sighing in relief as it blocked out a fair amount of the storm's roars from outside. It didn't take long for the two to end up singing quietly together, snuggled up upon a mountain of pillows, hands slipping into each other's coats for warmth. Matthew even deployed the odd kiss here or there after a particularly loud pound of thunder.

* * *

They stayed like that, in comfortable closeness, for the few hours it took for the storm to pass and fade. Of course, they didn't even notice, too absorbed in their music and too absorbed in each other to really observe the change in weather.

Their little shelter kept them literally in the dark, and it was nice just to hold each other, sing softly and off-key to classic rock. It always amused Matthew how Gilbert would play air guitar to the solos, even more so how he would make the absolute _silliest_ expressions while singing.

Relieved that cheer had been restored to the previously fearful Prussian, Matthew let out a contented sigh. "I think the storm's over." He said quietly, lips brushing slightly against Gilbert's neck.

"Good for it," Gilbert sneered quietly, having more confidence due to the Canadian's previous statement. He continued to press kisses here and there, smirking as they grew a bit more aggressive."I think I oughta pay you back for keepin' me safe, hey, Mattie?"


End file.
